leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Professor Oak (anime)/History/Original series
Professor Oak debuted in Pokémon, I Choose You!, appearing on a late night television show explaining the three starter Pokémon that Pokémon Trainers would receive. The next day, three Trainers from Pallet Town, including his grandson, Gary Oak, came to his lab, ready to become Pokémon Trainers. Oak gave them each a starter Pokémon, including giving Gary his , though this wasn't revealed until much later in the series. Later that same day, Ash came to him as he was also starting his Pokémon journey and needed his first Pokémon. But because he was so late, the only Pokémon that Oak had left was a rebellious . In Pokémon Emergency, Oak called the Viridian City Pokémon Center after hearing that Ash had already made it there from his mother. He stated how he was surprised that he had made it that far, and expressed doubts he had when Ash first left. Mentioning making a bet of a million dollars with Gary that Ash hadn't captured any new Pokémon, he was disappointed to hear that this was indeed true and he had lost the bet with his grandson. When Ash told him that he had seen an , which resembled the , he waved it away as nonsense, saying that Trainers have searched their whole lives for that Pokémon, and none have succeeded. Over the course of Ash and Gary's journeys, Professor Oak took care of the Pokémon they captured that were sent to his lab. He would often gloat about how much farther ahead his grandson was to Ash like in Mystery at the Lighthouse, which often caused Ash to be extra competitive. During the Indigo Plateau Conference, Oak became greatly disappointed when he discovered that Gary had lost in the third round, but decided to look on the bright side, telling and that it would do Gary good to see "every road has a few bumps along the way." He had arrived with Ash's mother with the goal of cheering Ash on in mind. Following the Indigo Plateau Conference, Professor Oak asked Ash to pick up a mysterious Poké Ball from his friend, Professor Ivy, who lives on Valencia Island in the Orange Archipelago. He wasn't at all surprised when Ash called him asking if he could compete in the Orange League. Though he wanted to study the GS Ball, he also wanted Ash to compete in the league so that he can get more training. During Ash's adventures in the Orange Islands, he befriended a Pokémon watcher by the name of Tracey Sketchit who was a great admirer of Professor Oak. When the group returned to Pallet Town in The Rivalry Revival, Tracey asked if he could become his assistant which Oak graciously accepted. Not being able to discover the mystery behind the GS Ball, Professor Oak called for Ash's assistance once more and asked him to travel to the Johto region and give the Ball to his friend Kurt. He also explained that there were many new Pokémon out west which made Ash all the more eager to go and catch up with his rival, Gary. Ash completed this task in Going Apricorn!, leaving the GS Ball in Kurt’s possession for further study. In Will the Real Oak Please Stand Up?, Oak and his friend DJ Mary announced they were going to broadcast a live show in Maroon Town. got wind of this and disguised themselves as Oak and Mary. With the help of Nurse Joy, a quiz show determined who was the real Oak and Mary. In Hatch Me If You Can, Professor Oak and Delia traveled to New Bark Town to catch up with Professor Elm, and also to see Ash before the upcoming Silver Conference. The trio's dinner plans were interrupted after a nearby Pokémon Center alerted them to an issue with Ash's newly hatched . Oak and Elm were then able to stabilize Larvitar's body temperature. Professor Oak, along with Delia, traveled to to watch Ash and his grandson Gary compete in the Silver League Conference, from A Claim to Flame! to Johto Photo Finish. After learning Ash was traveling to the Hoenn region, Professor Oak gave him an updated Pokédex and wished him the best of luck.